Cutters that utilize insert carrying cartridges or cassettes are known. A few examples of patents relating to such cutters are U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,092, EP0624415, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,254,319, 4,547,100.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,680 is directed to a rotary cutter for holding replaceable cutting inserts. The cutter includes a cylindrical bore having a generally radially disposed axis which makes an acute angle with the insert cutting face, thus forming a wedge-shaped portion in the holder between the insert-supporting face and the axis of the bore. A cylindrical locking member is received in the bore. Threads of an insert-retaining locking screw engage the locking member. The wedge-shaped portion of the holder causes increased tension in the locking screw during rotation of the cutter at high rotational speeds due to centrifugal forces applied on the cutting insert and on the cylindrical locking member.
EP 0 449 253 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,228 relates to a cutting tool including a tool body having a plurality of mounting recesses formed on an end thereof. Each of the mounting recesses has a mounting face respectively formed at the bottom thereof. The mounting face has a first threaded hole formed therein. A plurality of inserts are each respectively disposed on the mounting face and secured under pressure onto the mounting face by means of a clamping screw screwed into the first threaded hole. The cutting tool is characterized in having a plurality of reduced hardness regions respectively formed under the mounting face inside the tool body, each of the reduced hardness regions having the first threaded hole formed therein and a hardness lower than the hardness of the tool body. In one embodiment, the reduced hardness regions are formed by embedding a right cylindrical column into a straight hole of round cross section formed under each mounting face of the tool body.